Here Kitty Kitty
by Triever
Summary: A short oneshot - made in an incredibly fluffy mood.


[ The fluffiest fluff you'll ever fluff! :) ]

"Here, kitty!" Sarah crooned at the blonde hiding underneath her bed. "Come on, I'll play with you. Don't you want to play, hm?" She raked a hand through her dark thick hair as she hung upside down from her bed. Her legs swung through the air, bare as it was near summer. Her white top crawled up a little, the skin between that fabric and her short pants exposed. "Come on. You don't want to be there all day, do you?" She purred. "Won't my present come to wish me a happy twenty third birthday?"

Blue eyes looked at her prudently, a small ball of fluff between the junk underneath her bed. Tiny paws crawled back a little as he took the environment in.

"You're not going to come out? Okay." She said, giving up. "I'll just have to leave you and go do something for myself then." Sarah moved from her upside-down position and sat upright on the bed. As fast as she could she dived to the other side, grabbed her new pet and giggled.

The kitten let out a little yelp and kicked against her hands, biting her hand as it twisted its body. Sarah lay him down in her lap and tickled his belly. She chuckled as he twisted with feline speed, standing on all four with its back to her. As he saw her toes move he leant back, shuffled around and then pounced on her feet.

The woman played with him for a little while, thinking of a name for him in the meantime. Finally she ended up with the name Ouja - it seemed to fit him for some reason. A while later, when the sun had started to lower to the horizon Sarah had fallen asleep, her head hanging off the bed as she lay across it. On her chest, just below her collarbone was Ouja, curled up and also sleeping.

On silent wings a white bird flew in and landed on the windowsill. It looked at them in silence before spreading its wings, pushing itself from the wood and inviting itself further into the room.

In mid air the barn owl changed into the regal form that was the Goblin King, complete with armour, blonde mane and sharp features. He knelt down by the woman and raked his fingers through her lush tresses. After that he greeted the small kitten, petting it's small body. The animal woke and looked up sleepily. Seeing the man he rose, stretched and jumped on his chest, clawing into his armour to hold on.

"Hello little fellow - I see you've grown rather fond of my precious girl?" Absentmindedly his hand continued to take through her hair, looking at her peaceful expression.

Bright green eyes opened sluggishly, pink lips parting as her tongue darted out to wet them. As she stretched her hand made contact with his boot and it wasn't until then that she realized he really was there. "Sup Jareth."

"Good afternoon, Sarah." He purred as his fingertips caressed her scalp. As he moved slightly to the left she leaned in and seemed very tempted to go back to sleep.

"Why're you here?" She drawled as her eyes started to slip closed again.

"We had an appointment? Remember?" He spoke as he gave her a chaste kiss.

"A who?"

The man grinned at her rather adorable drawl. "I'm here to help you pick out a wedding dress, love. You asked me to come along. Don't make me wait or I'll have to punish you."

"Oh." The woman blurted out rather unfazed. She shifted slightly, feeling way too comfortable.

The Goblin King chuckled and pressed a few butterfly kisses against her lips. "Come on, kitten. Enough sleeping."

She raised her hands to his head, tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled it closer, giving him what he knew to be a welcome kiss. At least she finally started noticing he was actually there.

He purred but pulled away after a few minutes. "Come come now, if you don't stop clinging to me like that we'll never be able to leave. Not that I'd complain." He stated wickedly as his lips brushed against hers. "Shoo, get up now." He demanded as he rose, putting Ouja on the bed. The man looked down at his breathtaking fiancé and sat down besides her. Slowly he hoisted her up until she lay against him. His lips brushed over the softness of her neck as he felt her trying to wake up fully.

"Okay, I'm up." Sarah sighed and exhaled deeply.

"Hm, are you sure? I'm pretty sure you're still asleep." He purred as he found himself enjoying her skin too much, nipping distractedly after each word.

The woman snorted and he muttered 'mine' over and over possessively. She twisted around and took Ouja, pulling back from his attempts to distract her. "I called your little gift Ouja. Do you like it?"

Jareth pulled back and looked at the little kitten that was trying to play with his hair. "Sounds good. You got your mind off of that baby now?"

"Absolutely not." Sarah said. She knew he wanted a baby as well - he'd been schoolgirl-like giddy ever since she accepted to marry him a month or two ago, not stopping about a little princess.

He grinned, laying one hand on her belly and tilting his head as he looked at it. "I can't wait for it to bloom with a little princess."

The woman pouted. "It's easy for you to talk. I'll have to get around with an additional four to eight pounds for a while. Plus childbirth."

A wicked grin spread on his lips as they hovered over hers. "Hey, it's not easy for me either. It takes skill, blood, sweat and tears for me to make one."

Sarah laughed and fussed, cradling the kitten in her hand. "You perverted fairy. What are you telling me - that you mention tears?"

"Okay, forget the tears."

"And what about blood?"

"Oh but you have wicked sharp teeth, my love. It wouldn't be the first time." The man teased as her nibbled on her earlobe.

"Okay, on your feet, mister. Or there will be blood again."

He pressed her down to her bed and growled. "Oh, we still have half an hour." The Goblin King stated before sealing his lips with hers.


End file.
